The Legend of Sun Knight
by 10baek
Summary: Sun Knight, leader dari the Twelve Holy Knights. Dengan mata biru, rambut keemasan berkilau dan senyum menenangkan, ia adalah simbol dari kesempurnaan - perwakilan sempurna untuk keadilan dan kebenaran. "Aku tidak tau mana yang lebih seram, Sun Baekhyun atau Demon King" "Jangan pernah menyentuh 11 knight ku, atau kau akan tau akibatnya." OT12 with Baekhyun-centric. All x Baek
1. Prologue : About Religions

**The Legend of Sun Knight**

OT12 fanfic with Baekhyun-Centric

\--

Aku adalah seorang knight. Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah Sun Knight dari Church of the God of Light.

Church of the God of Light menyembah dan melayani God of Light, dan menjadi salah satu dari 3 keyakinan terbesar di benua ini.

Seperti yang semua orang ketahui, Church of the God of Light memiliki the Twelve Holy Knights, dan masing masing dari mereka memiliki karakter dan penampilan unik yang berbeda.

Untuk menjadi Sun Knight, aku harus memiliki rambut keemasan yang bersinar, mata sebiru langit, memiliki rasa kasihani yang tinggi, dan senyum yang cemerlang.

"Sang Pengasih God of Light akan mengampuni dosa kalian."

Aku harus mengatakan kalimat itu setidaknya jutaan kali selama aku menjadi Sun Knight.

Tetapi, selama aku hidup keinginan terbesarku adalah untuk berdiri di tempat tertinggi di benua ini dan berteriak. "Sialan. Kalian semua tau! Sun Knight kalian ini tidak ingin tersenyum! Aku juga tidak ingin mengampuni semua manusia sampah ini! Aku hanya ingin membubui semua kalimatku dengan baj*an atau bre*ek dan kata kotor lainnnya."

Sialnya, sampai hari ini pun, aku terus menampilkan senyumku dan berkata "Sang Pengasih God of Light akan mengampuni dosa kalian."

\--

Copyrights to the Legend of Sun Knight novels by Yu Wo, the author of the novel.

\--

 **Prologue : About Religions**

\--

Byun Baekhyun as 48 Generation's Sun Knight (Sun Baekhyun)

Lee Donghae as 47 Generation's Sun Knight (Baekhyun's Teacher)

\--

Ini adalah benua yang dipenuhi oleh kepercayaan.

Di benua ini, "Dewa" bukanlah sesuatu yang rapuh, makhluk meragukan atau nama yang hanya disebut saat seseorang meminta pertolongan. Mereka nyata, dan beberapa dari mereka masih ada sampai sekarang.

Beberapa dewa memiliki kekuatan yang sangat lemah. Tentu saja, yang dimaksud "lemah" adalah lemah dalam standar para dewa. Dewa lainnya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Karena kekuatan para dewa mayoritas berasal dari keimanan para pengikutnya, jumlah pengikut sering menjadi faktor krusial untuk menentukan seberapa kuat atau seberapa lemah para dewa.

Karena itu, para dewa kerap kali diibaratkan sebagai gangster yang bertarung untuk wilayah sembari berusaha untuk memperluas pengaruh dari kepercayaan mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi, jika untuk memperluas pengaruh kepercayaan mereka, para dewa sekenanya menggunakan kekuatan mereka yang berujung konflik dengan dewa lain, tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum seluruh benua menghilang dari keberadaan.

Untuk menghindari situasi tersebut, dewa terkuat diantara mereka membuat "the Contract of the Gods". Seluruh dewa dilarang menggunakan kekuatan sucinya secara langsung. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah menginvestasi kan kekuatan itu ke beberapa pengikut mereka, yang akan memegang kekuatan itu atas nama dewa.

Dengan begitu, beragam kepercayaan mulai berkembang.

Salah satu dari kepercayaan yang paling dikenal adalah God of Light, dibawah bimbingan dari Church of the God of Light. Walaupun Church of the God of Light tidak lagi terkenal dan berpengaruh seperti sebelumnya karena berkembangnya kepercayaan terhadap God of War dan Shadow God, seperti kata pepatah : bangkai unta tetap saja lebih besar dari kuda. Karena, walaupun itu tidak lagi terkenal seperti dulu, dan walaupun pengikutya berkurang setiap tahunnya, 10 dari 10 orang akan mengatakan religion of Light ketika ditanya tentang kepercayaan terlama dan paling tradisional dari seluruh kepercayaan yang ada.

Semua orang tau bila aspek paling dikenal dari religion of Light adalah the Twelve Holy Knights, yang posisinya diturunkan sepanjang generasi.

Yang paling terkenal diantara mereka dan diketahui semua orang – tidak peduli kalian seorang pengikut dari God of Light atau anak berumur 3 tahun – adalah seseorang yang mereka sebut sebagai pria yang mendekati kesempurnaan itu sendiri, Sun Knight.

Sun Knight adalah pemimpin dari the Twelve Holy Knights, juru bicara untuk God of Light, dan ia selalu memiliki senyum cemerlang sebagai lambang dari matahari. Ia penuh dengan rasa kasihani yang tinggi, percaya bahwa semua orang terlahir tanpa dosa, dan ia tidak akan menyerah pada satu jiwa pun.

Lebih dari Sun Knight lainnya, Sun Knight dari Generasi ke-48 dicap sebagai contoh persis dari kesempurnaan. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah inkarnasi dari God of Light itu sendiri dan keberaniannya membutuhkan 5 novel panjang untuk dinarasikan seutuhnya.

Ia mengirim Death Knight kembali ke kegelapan serta memberantas Undying Lich yang jahat dan tak terkalahkan. Jangan lupa bahwa ia juga membunuh seekor naga, menyelamatkan seorang putri, dan menghancurkan the Great Demon King.

Benar sekali! Kami akan menceritakan tentang Sun Knight dari Generasi ke-48.

Mulai sekarang, mari kita bersama menyaksikan keberaniannya yang terhormat. Itu semua dimulai dari percakapan pertama antara Sun Knight muda dari Generasi ke-48 dan dan guru besarnya, Sun Knight dari Generasi ke-47.

\--

"Nak, mulai dari sekarang engkau adalah penerus untuk posisi Sun Knight. Jadi selama kau tetap teguh atas kepercayaanmu, tumbuh berani dengan setiap rintangan yang kau temui, dan menunjukkan kehormatanmu sebagai knight sesulit apapun keadaan yang kau hadapi, engkau akan menerima dari tanganku posisi Sun Knight di hari kau mencapai usiamu."

"Guru, dapatkah saya menarik keputusan saya?"

"Tidak!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku lupa untuk memilih Sun Knight cadangan."

\--

Disclaimer : haee, ai kembali dengan cerita baru yang terinspirasi dari novel mandarin yang berjudul sama "The Legend of Sun Knight" dari mbak Yu Wo yang tercinta. Entah setiap baca novel ini selalu kebayang ama si abang baek and friends. Btw, kalau ada kalimat yang aneh tolong dimaklumi karena ai kurang pinter membuat kalimat (o yes).


	2. First Rule of Sun Knights

**First Rule of Sun Knights : "Maintain Your Smile at All Times"**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun as 48 Generation's Sun Knight (Sun Baekhyun)

Kim Jongdae as Storm Knight (Storm Jongdae)

Shim Changmin as Crown Prince Changmin

Kang Hodong as His Majesty, Kingdom of Forgotten Sound's King

* * *

Aku adalah seorang knight. Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah Sun Knight dari Church of the God of Light.

Church of the God of Light menyembah dan melayani God of Light, yang merupakan satu dari 3 kepercayaan terbesar di benua ini. Tetapi, walaupun kepercayaan ini hanya peringkat ke-3 dalam hal kekuasaan. Bila kita berbicara tentang sejarah, maka tidak ada organisasi kepercayaan lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengan Church of the God of Light.

Seperti yang semua orang tau, Church of the God of Light memiliki 2 bangunan yaitu Holy Temple dan Sanctuary of Light, yang diatur oleh para militer dan pendeta secara terpisah.

Naturalnya, aku adalah knight dari Holy Temple, yang memiliki 12 dari leader holy knight sebagai anggota, dan posisi yang diturunkan pada setiap generasi. Sejak dulu kala, setiap leader dari holy knight bertanggung jawab atas sekelompok knight. Sebagai contoh, aku adalah Sun Knight, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab atas Sun Knight Company.

Tetapi, kesempatan untuk sebuah perang terjadi sangatlah rendah selama masa damai ini. Tanpa pepeperangan, kelompok para knight tidak bisa bertindak, jika mereka tidak bisa bertindak, berarti mereka tidak bisa mengambil, menjarah, atau membuat benteng pertahanan dari perang...! Apapun itu, dalam kondisi sekarang ini Holy Temple tidak mampu untuk membiayai keseluruhan 12 kelompok para knight. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan seluruh knight menjadi satu dan membentuk Holy Temple Company, yang di bagi menjadi 12 pasukan.

Sun Knight Company mungkin mengecil menjadi Sun Knight Platoon, tapi dari semua leader holy knight, perubahan ini memiliki dampak paling kecil terhadapku. Karena sebagai leader dari the Twelve Holy Knights, secara tidak langsung aku adalah leader dari dari seluruh Holy Temple Company. Selama aku menjadi leader dari the Twelve Holy Knights, siapa yang peduli bila itu adalah Holy Temple Company bukan Sun Knight Company, benarkan?

Jadi, siapakah ke 12 leader dari para holy knight?

Whoa, lebih baik aku perkenalkan pada kalian pelan-pelan. Kalau aku cuma melontarkan kumpulan nama-nama, 10 dari 10 orang tidak akan ingat siapa mereka.

Mari kita mulai dari teman yang berjalan disebelahku ini. Benar sekali; aku berbicara tentang pemuda dengan rambut biru panjang yang sibuk mengedipkan matanya dengan menggoda kepada setiap orang di sekitar. Itulah dia, Storm Knight!

Setiap Holy Knights memiliki karakter yang di ekspektasikan – benar sekali, kamu membacanya dengan tepat, karakter yang di "ekspektasi" kan.

Contohnya, Sun Knight dilahirkan untuk menjadi juru bicara God of Light yang pemaaf.

Dan ya; aku adalah juru bicara God of Light yang pemaaf.

Karena itu, tidak peduli apapun kondisinya, aku harus tersenyum layaknya matahari. Walaupun orang yang akan kutemui sekarang ini dijuluki raja terburuk dari seluruh 5 kerajaan di benua ini, babi gemuk alias raja yang memerintah Kingdom of Forgotten Sound. Aku harus tetap tersenyum layaknya aku akan bertemu wanita dan pria seksi.

Untuk memaksakan diriku memperlakukan babi gemuk sebagai wanita dan pria seksi – oh bro! Tentunya kalian mengerti tingkat kesulitan dari ini?

" _Sang Pengasih God of Light akan mengampuni dosa kalian"_

Kalimat ini adalah kalimat yang harus aku lontarkan hampir ratusan kali dalam sehari, plus aku harus menggunakan senyum yang paling sempurna sambil mengatakannya. Ini adalah kehidupan dari Sun Knight, untuk selamanya tersenyum dan memaafkan sesama.

Ini semua karena, seperti yang semua orang tau, Sun Knight adalah juru bicara dari God of Light yang pemaaf dan ia tidak akan pernah menolak tobat siapapun.

Jadi, walaupun aku sebenarnya sangat ingin membunuh babi gemuk itu dengan satu tusukan dari pedang ku dan membuat hama tua yang menolak untuk mati itu dengan cepat menurunkan tahtanya kepada anak lelakinya yang lebih ramah dan berbakat, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa terus memakai senyum yang ramah, berjalan kesana, dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membujuk babi gemuk itu agar berhenti menarik lebih banyak pajak.

Ah, tapi kita jadi keluar topik.

Kembali pada apa yang kukatakan, layaknya Sun Knight seorang juru bicara God of Light yang pemaaf, Storm Knight adalah knight-yang-melambangkan "kebebasan". Maka dari itu, ia bertingkah laku layaknya orang yang tidak memiliki kekhawatiran sama sekali dan sangat tertarik pada wanita dan pria cantik.

Selama ada pertemuan yang bisa diabaikan, dia akan mengabaikannya!

Selama itu adalah wanita atau pria yang terlihat lebih baik dari seekor naga, ia harus memberi mereka kedipan menggoda.

Selama itu sesuatu yang memiliki hubungan sekecil apapun pada "kebebasan", ia harus terlibat. Contohnya, bila di suatu tempat ada gerakan revolusi, ia setidaknya harus kesana dan memberikan pidato penyemangat. Terkadang ia bahkan tidak bisa pergi setelah berpidato dan berakhir dipaksa untuk menjadi pemimpin grup pemberontak dan lainnya.

Hanya saja, hal yang masih misterius adalah walaupun ia mengabaikan semua pertemuan di Holy Temple, ia akan tetap tau apa yang dibicarakan dalam pertemuan dan dapat menyelesaikan seluruh tugas yang diberikan padanya. (Terkadang ia akan mendapat tugas yang sangat banyak. Mau bagaimana lagi: Siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan pertemuan? Tentu saja kita mengambil kesempatan dari absennya ia di pertemuan untuk memberi semua tugas padanya!). Ia bahkan tau bila pertemuan selanjutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan, maka dari itu ia harus muncul dengan pekerjaan yang sudah selesai.

Bisa dikatakan, mungkin kamu dijuluki Storm Knight yang bebas dari masalah, dan di luar kamu diperbolehkan untuk mengabaikan pertemuan, tapi kamu harus tetap menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kepadamu!

Sedangkan untuk bagian ia sangat tertarik pada wanita dan pria cantik... Selama perjalanan kesini, tidak peduli mereka adalah seorang putri, gadis, pemuda, penjaga gerbang, pembantu wanita, atau istri tua bersenjata penyedot toilet, ia akan berkedip menggoda kepada mereka dan selalu ada senyuman playful di wajahnya.

Tetapi, aku mencurigai bahwa sampai sekarang pun temanku yang satu ini masihlah seorang perjaka yang polos. Karena, walaupun reputasinya sebagai penggoda sangat menyebalkan, selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah melihat satupun wanita hamil datang kepadanya dan meminta pertanggungjawaban.

Senyuman nakal di wajahnya bisa jadi palsu, sama seperti rambut biru di kepalanya.

Benar sekali; temanku yang satu ini mewarnai rambutnya!

Mengapa?

Seperti yang semua orang tau, Storm Knight memiliki rambut berwarna biru!

Aku tidak mengerti apakah Storm Knight generasi pertama benar-benar memiliki rambut berwarna biru atau ia hanya ingin terlihat keren jadi ia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi biru. Apapun alasannya, ia membuat banyak masalah besar untuk para generasi penerus Storm Knights. Yang aku maksud, apakah kita bisa menemukan banyak anak dengan rambut biru ?

Tentu saja tidak ada!

Maka dari itu, seluruh penerus Storm Knight harus mewarnai rambut mereka menjadi biru seumur hidup. Penyebab kematian 8 dari 10 Storm Knight adalah penyakit kanker karena mewarnai rambut mereka terlalu banyak... Huh! Aku akan mencari solusi untukmu nanti, Storm.

"Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Sun?" Disampingku, Storm Knight menaikkan alisnya. Ekspresi diwajahnya seperti mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mengganggunya selagi ia sibuk memberi orang-orang kedipan menggoda.

"Sun tidak mengatakan apapun padamu, saudara Storm. Mungkin apa yang kau dengar adalah bisikan kecil dari Sang Pengasih God of Light," jawabku dengan senyuman.

Wajah menyakitkan tiba-tiba terlihat di wajah Storm. Aku rasa ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan caraku berbicara, karena akupun tidak tahan dengan caraku berbicara. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan selain berbicara dengan cara seperti ini, layaknya Storm tidak punya pilihan selain memberi kedipan menggoda pada orang-orang, walaupun mereka tidak lebih lebih buruk dari seekor naga.

Sedangkan untukku, aku tidak punya pilihan selain menghubungkan setiap kalimatku dengan God of Light, walaupun topik pembicaraannya tentang toilet yang tersumbat – maka, tanpa diragukan lagi, toilet itu tersumbat karena keinginan God of Light.

Maka dari itu, aku tidak suka berbicara. Lagipula, tidak ada yang membuat peraturan bahwa Sun Knight harus senang berbicara.

(Terimakasih kepada God of Light; untungnya Sun Knight generasi pertama tidak meninggalkan kesan sebagai orang yang talkactive.)

Kembali kepada topik rambut, layaknya Storm Knight harus memiliki rambut berwarna biru, aku, Sun Knight, harus memiliki rambut keemasan dan mata kebiruan.

Karena rambut keemasan ini berkilau saat pemilihan untuk penerus the Twelve Holy Knights aku berhasil untuk mengalahkan anak lain yang rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan tetapi memiliki kemampuan berpedang 3 kali lebih baik dariku.

Waktu itu, guruku – yaitu, Sun Knight sebelumnya – hampir terlihat memiliki pandangan patah hati dimatanya saat mengumumkan bahwa aku memenangkan pemilihan.

Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari anak berambut coklat itu.

Untungnya, walaupun kemampuan berpedangku jauh dari level anak genius itu, aku masih bisa dianggap memiliki talenta di bidang lain, yang entah bagaimna bisa menenangkan guruku.

Hanya saja, terkadang, aku akan mendengar guruku berbicara dengan investigator privat, dan berkata "Apa kamu sudah menemukan si rambut coklat itu? Aku sudah membeli pewarna rambut dari mage..."

* * *

Setelah berjalan di koridor yang panjangnya tidak masuk akal dan buang-buang uang pajak sekitar 10 menit, kami akhirnya sampai di aula pertemuan. Seperti yang kukatakan, kali ini tujuan kami datang menemui raja adalah untuk meyakinkannya agar mengurangi pajak... walapun aku rasa bila aku dapat membujuknya untuk tidak menaikkan pajak lebih tinggi lagi saja itu sudah bisa disebut keberhasilan.

"Salam, saya adalah Sun Knight dari Church of the God of Light. Karena kasih dari God of Light, saya telah datang dan ingin bertemu dengan His Majesty, paduka raja, untuk menyebarkan pesan dan cinta God of Light." Ucapku dengan ramah kepada penjaga gerbang, lalu tersenyum.

Penjaga itu terlihat bersemangat, dan menatapku penuh harap sesaat sebelum pergi dan menyampaikan pesan kedatangan kami. Tak lama kemudian, pintu menuju aula pertemuan terbuka perlahan.

Aku memberikan senyum terimakasih kepada si penjaga, dan sepertinya ia sangat terharu sampai terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Melihat bintang-bintang kecil bersinar di matanya, aku berfikir, _Ha! Sepertinya kumpulan nama member untuk fanclub ku telah bertambah satu._

Ekspresi si penjaga seperti tidak percaya pada keramahan yang tidak diduga-duga, seperti ia tidak percaya bahwa aku akan menunjukkan kesopanan dan keramahan bahkan kepada penjaga rendahan sepertinya. Sebenarnya, ia memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan. Mau itu pertemuan dengan seorang raja atau hanya pengemis di pojokan jalan, akan selalu ada senyum sempurna di wajah Sun Knight, dan akulah orang itu.

Ya, aku adalah seorang knight – Sun Knight dengan senyum yang terus bersinar.

* * *

Kami memasuki aula pertemuan yang megah dan, tentu saja, babi gemuk itu masih duduk diatas kursi tahta dan terlihat lebih gemuk dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya! Ia sudah selebar 3 warrior berotot yang berdiri berdampingan. _Ya Tuhan,_ pikirku, _bagaimana bisa ia belum mati juga karena serangan jantung atau penyakit lain karena obesitas?_

Mengenakan senyum sempurnaku, aku berlutut di satu kakiku, menahan keinginan untuk muntah karena dihadapkan pada gulungan-gulungan lemak. Dengan lembut, aku mengambil salah satu tangan berlemak raja dan dengan cepat mengecupnya sebelum mengangkat kepalaku. Sang raja sempat tersenyum menyeramkan sedangkan aku hanya bisa menahan agar tidak merinding. Masih tersenyum, aku berucap, "Your Majesty, Sun Knight dari Church of the God of Light menyampaikan pesan dari God of Light yang Pengasih kepada anda.

"Cukup, cukup! Kamu selalu bilang "menyampaikan pesan Sang Pengasih", tapi akhirnya kamu selalu datang untuk membuat masalah!" babi gemuk itu melambaikan tangannya dengan brutal dan tidak sopan.

 _Kalau saja bukan kamu yang membuat masalah terlebih dahulu, kamu pikir aku mau datang dan melihat seberapa banyak kamu bertambah gemuk lagi?_

Dengan senyuman terpolos dan terlihat jujur, aku bermaksud menjelaskan, "Your Majesty, kasih sayang God of Light tersebar ke seluruh benua dengan maksud menolong dan mengajarkan agar setiap manusia paham mengenai keadilan dan kebenaran; Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memberi anda masalah, paduka raja. Saya benar-benar menyesal bila pernah ada kesalahpahaman dan saya harap anda dapat memberikan saya kesempatan untuk mencari solusi dari ketidakpastian yang terjadi."

"CUKUP!" keresahan terlihat di wajah raja saat mendengarku berbicara, dan ia berkata dengan tidak peduli, "Cepat dan katakan saja; maksudmu datang kesini kali ini untuk apa?"

"Saya sangat berterimakasih atas kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini dan tersentuh karena kebaikan dan kasih sayang dari paduka raja," ucapku, dan aku kembali berdiri dengan elegan. Dalam hati, aku menarik napas panjang sebelum menyampaikan kalimatku, yang aku sendiri pikir sangatlah panjang.

"Sejak dahulu kala kasih sayang dan cinta God of Light telah menyelimuti benua ini, dan setiap makluk di benua ini adalah sekumpulan anak tercinta-Nya. Apakah ada orang tua dibawah perlindungan surga yang tidak peduli pada kesejahteraan anak mereka sendiri? Karena tidak ada orang tua yang seperti itu, maka God of Light pun sangat menginginkan agar penduduk di benua ini tidak hidup dalam kemiskinan, melainkan hidup dengan sejahtera. Hanya saja, walaupun God of Light memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terbatas, Ia tidak bisa melanggar perjanjian yang melarang para dewa untuk turun ke dunia tempat kita hidup sekarang ini. Maka dari itu, ia telah mempercayakan Church of the God of Light dengan tugas mewakilkan dan menyampaikan filosofi-Nya dengan penuh cinta dan mempercayakan pula sekumpulan anak tercinta-Nya kepada pemerintah yang telah terpilih di benua ini.."

Sang raja menguap dengan besar, tidak memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali.

 _Lemak bodoh! Kamu hanya perlu mendengarkan. Apa kamu tau sulitnya ini untukku, berbicara seperti ini?_

"...Hanya saja, untuk beberapa tahun ini, rendahnya penghasilan para petani telah membuat para hamba kesayangan-Nya jatuh kedalam ketidakpastian dan kemiskinan. Saya hanyalah Sun Knight dan tidak bisa memahami apa yang God of Light ingikan, tetapi bahkan saya pun dapat mengerti: bagaimana bisa God of Light membiarkan sekumpulan anak-Nya untuk menahan penderitaan ini? Ketika kehidupan para hamba-Nya menjadi sulit – demi surga! Kesedihan macam apa yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh God of Light. Kesedihannya, akhirnya membuat saya, Sun Knight sangat menyesal, karena telah gagal mengemban tugas yang diberikan God of Light kepada saya, karena telah membiarkan kehidupan sekumpulan anak-Nya dalam bahaya..."

Sang raja mulai mengangguk. Disebelahnya, kedua staff utama telah membawa beberapa dokumen dan berkonsultasi dengan Crown Prince yang duduk tidak jauh darisana. Crown Prince yang mengatur pemerintahan yang sebenarnya, mulai memeriksa dan membuat beberapa perubahan pada dokumen yang telah diberikan staff kepadanya.

Disebelahku, Storm Knight telah selesai memberi semua orang di aula pertemuan kedipan menggoda, dan akan mengulangnya dari awal lagi.

"...Walaupun hidup dibawah kondisi yang tragis dan menyakitkan, para penduduk dengan tabah tetap menyampaikan rasa hormatnya yang dalam kepada paduka raja, membayarkan tagihan pajak mereka seutuhnya. Perlakuan mereka sangat terhormat bahkan mengorbankan diri mereka! Pengorbanan yang terhormat itu haruslah diberi imbalan yang setara, Your Majesty. Walaupun saat ini kenaikan pajak memang dibutuhkan, anda harus, dengan mempertimbangkan pengorbanan terhormat para warga, membalas kebaikan mereka; hanya dengan itu keinginan God of Light atas kesejahteraan dapat dijalankan."

 _Aku sangat terharu! Akhirnya aku bisa mencapai tujuan utamanya- Benar sekali, turunkan pajak! Raja gemuk bodoh, keuntungan petani sudah serendah ini dan kamu masih menanmbahkan pajak lain. Apa kamu sedang mencoba membuat para penduduk memberontak melawanmu?!_

"Apa?" sang raja tiba-tiba melotot dan memukul meja dengan satu tangannya. "Kalau kita tidak menaikkan pajaknya, darimana kita mau dapat uang untuk perluasan istana?!"

 _Noooo... jangan paksa aku untuk bicara lagi!_ Pikirku, meringis.

"Your Majesty." Dengan kasual, Storm Knight berbicara,"20% dari penghasilan adalah persetujuan dari biaya pajak pada seluruh kerajaan di benua ini. Bila anda bersikeras pada pendirian dan tetap menaikkan pajak, Church of the God of Light tidak akan memberikan bantuan berbentuk apapun bila terjadi masalah karena kebijakan ini."

 _Simpel, ancaman langsung ke sasaran, diluncurkan layaknya pria berkuasa! Storm, well said! Terimakasih banyak!_ Pikirku. Tetapi, kenyataannya, aku tetap menegurnya dengan tegas, "Storm, bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan itu pada his Majesty, paduka raja? Hal ini melawan pedoman God of Light untuk berlaku sopan."

Storm hanya menaikkan pundaknya. Secara teori, ia harus mematuhi perintah dariku, leader dari the Twelve Holy Knights, dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, namun apa yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan sudah terucap, maka menjadi diam pun tidak akan membuat perubahan.

Tentu saja itu bukanlah hal besar kerena seperti yang khalayak umum tau, ketidakpatuhan Storm Knight kepada hukum dan formalitas adalah bagian dari sifat bawaannya, jadi tidak akan ada yang keberatan akan itu.

"Ini, ini adalah ancaman!" ucap sang raja, bergetar karena marah.

"Oh! Your Majesty," aku dengan cepat menjelaskan, "Tolong jangan salah paham; God of Light tidak akan pernah melakukan metode rendahan seperti mengancam seseorang..."

... _Tapi Church of the God of Light bisa melakukannya._

"Kami dengan membawa bersama kami rasa kasihan dan kesedihan-Nya, hanya tidak bisa membiarkan dan melihat para hamba-Nya berada di keadaan susah seperti itu..."

 _Babi gemuk sialan! Tidak akan ada manfaatnya bagiku sedikitpun jika para penduduk memberontak melawanmu! Hanya ada sedikit biaya untuk Church, yang tidak dapat banyak bagian dari pajak tapi harus tetap mengirim pasukan untuk membantumu melawan para pemberontak! Hadapi kenyataan dan batalkan keputusan untuk menaikkan pajak, atau kami hanya akan melihatmu dicincang dan dijadikan isian dumpling, lalu membantu crown prince naik tahta!"_

"Crown prince heh, terakhir kali kami bertemu Pope, ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mengangumimu. Kira-kira kapan saya bisa memanggil anda 'Your Majesty'?" ucap Storm Knight dengan enteng, kepada crown prince.

"Kami menerima harapan Pope dengan penuh hormat," jawab crown prince sopan.

 _Hahaha! Storm, kau yang terbaik! Lagi-lagi ancaman simpel tapi efektif kepada si babi gemuk itu._

Kepada raja, aku berfikir, _Kalau kamu tidak membatalkan kebijakan untuk menaikkan pajak, maka kita akan memaksamu untuk turun dari tahta! Lagipula, kamu tidak berani untuk melawan kebijakan dari putra tertuamu yang berbakat._

Wajah sang raja pun keabuan, dan setelah ragu-ragu untuk waktu lama, ia akhirnya memberi lambaian lemah ditangannya dan berkata,"Karena penghasilan yang rendah, kita harus memperlambat perluasan istana dan tidak menaikkan pajak."

 _Bagus sekali! Akhirnya aku bisa kembali dan melapor kepada Holy Temple. Tidak ada banyak orang di Temple yang akan memaksaku berbicara! Aku bisa kembali menjadi Sun Knight yang pendiam!_

"Hanya saja, Sun Knight, karena kamu jarang-jarang datang ke istana, kita harus mengadakan jamuan malam ini untuk membersihkan debu dari perjalanmu kemari. Kamu harus minum beberapa ronde denganku, kalau tidak aku akan tersinggung!"saat mengatakan itu, sang raja tersenyum sangat lebar sampai mata kecilnya menjadi garis lurus.

 _Raja genit sialan._

Setelah mendengar ucapan raja, Storm memberiku tatapan khawatir.

Seperti yang orang banyak ketahui, Sun Knight tidak bisa meminum alkohol. Satu gelas dan wajahnya akan memerah, 2 gelas dan kepalanya akan mulai pusing, dan setelah menyelesaikan gelas ketiga ia akan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku memberi senyum lemah dan terlihat sedikit terganggu, tapi sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah topeng yang ditujukan pada raja. Setelah diancam 2 kali berturut-turut, bila sang raja tidak dituruti permintaannya, maka besar kemungkinan ia akan membuat masalah untuk Church di masa depan dan itu... buruk.

"Saya... akan melakukan yang terbaik," jawabku formal, dan menunjukkan kepasrahan pada raja dengan berlutut di satu kakiku dengan wajah tidak berdaya.

"Hahaha! Hey! Cepat dan siapkan perjamuan, dan bawa wine terbaik dan terkuat yang ada!"

 _RAJA GENIT SIALAN!_

Saat sang raja memerintahkan servantnya untuk menyiapkan perjamuan, crown prince memberiku tatapan penuh dengan rasa maaf. Sebenarnya, ialah yang diam-diam menghubungi Church dan meminta kami membantu saat ia sadar tidak bisa mencegah raja untuk menaikkan pajak.

Walaupun Storm masih mengedipkan matanya ke orang-orang yang ada, sekarang ia dengan rutin memperhatikanku dengan cemas.

 _Apa yang perlu di cemaskan? Biarkan aku mengatakan ini dengan cepat: aku adalah peminum yang tidak bisa dikalahkan,_

 _Benar sekali, aku, Sun Knight yang seharusnya tidak bisa minum lebih dari 3 gelas wine, adalah seorang peminum paling handal dalam sejarah._

Aku teringat, saat guruku membawaku ke tempat rahasia, kamar misterius...

* * *

"Nak, pelajaran hari ini adalah untuk meminum wine."

"Apa? Tapi guru, bukannya Sun Knight punya ketahanan minum yang rendah?"

"Sun Knight selalu memaafkan sesama, tapi pernahkan kau benar-benar memaafkan seseorang?'

"Tidak."

"Sun Knight selalu tersenyum, tapi berapa kali kau tersenyum benar-benar dari hati?"

"Cuma beberapa kali..."

"Sun Knight adalah juru bicara yang pemaaf, tapi apa kau benar-benar seseorang yang pemaaf?"

"..."

"Nak, bila engkau memiliki ketahanan yang rendah terhadap alkohol, lalu bagaimana kau bisa yakin setelah minum-minum, kau bisa menjaga perilakumu sebagai Sun Knight yang memerah setelah satu gelas alkohol, pusing setelah gelas kedua, dan tidak sadarkan diri di gelas ketiga?"

"Jadi intinya, ide bahwa Sun Knight memiliki ketahanan rendah terhadap alkohol sebenarnya berasal dari kenyataan bahwa Sun Knight tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh minuman."

 _Argumen ini mungkin terdengar masuk akal, tapi bila aku memikirkannya lagi, itu pernuh dengan kontradiksi juga!_

"Minumlah, nak. Kau harus minum wine setiap harinya sampai bulan depan, hingga kau bisa meminum wine layaknya meminum air."

"..."

Hari dimana aku mencapai umur 12 tahun, aku menjadi seseorang yang bisa meminum wine seperti air, dan peminum yang tidak terkalahkan, semua hanya demi image Sun Knight yang lemah terhadap minuman.

* * *

Kembali ke masa depan, 10 menit setelah perjamuan malam itu, dengan raja yang memaksaku meminum alkohol dan Storm yang tak henti mengecek keadaanku. Aku "tidak sadarkan diri" setelah gelas ketigaku. Sebelum babi gemuk itu sempat melakukan apapun padaku, Storm dengan cepat menghampiriku dan membawaku ke kamar tamu di istana.

 _Terimakasih Storm! Lagi-lagi aku diselamatkan dari babi gemuk genit itu. Sekarang aku akhirnya bisa kembali ke kamar dan tidur._

 _Kasihan Storm, demi imagenya sebagai Storm Knight, dia harus kembali ke perjamuan dan berkedip menggoda pada orang-orang. Dilihat dari jumlah para noble yang hadir... ia tidak akan kembali untuk tidur sampai tengah malam dan otot-otot diwajahnya sudah keram karena berkedip._


End file.
